Memorias de una vida
by LittleGinny-Malfoy
Summary: MMM..no soy buena en estos summaries,pero es sobre Hermione y Draco, y también Hermione/Ron lean!!!!
1. ¿Odio o Pasión?

N/A: Holaaaaaa! Bueno es mi primer fic, y se me ocurrió después de un sueño raro que tuve. Por favor, leanlo, y dejen su review, es muy importante para mí!!! Todas las opiniones son buenas, y sus criticas constructivas también.  
  
No me pertenece nada, todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. No me demanden!! No tengo dinero!  
  
Memorias de una vida.  
  
By Ginny Malfoy  
  
Capítulo 1: "¿Odio o pasión?"  
  
Es difícil pensar que el tiempo pasa tan rápido que si no lo aprovechas, puedes perder grandes cosas, que sin duda cambian tu vida. Una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que aprender a superar, es olvidar a la persona que crees que es tu primer amor, y ver a quien amas con alguien más. Claro, todo puede ser simple capricho mío, aunque he sabido de muchas personas que no sólo sufren por eso si no que desperdician su vida, estancadas en su problema, por pequeño que sea, nunca es bueno quedarse estancado ahí pensando en todo lo que pudo a ver sucedido si hubiera funcionado, o lo que hizo mal que lo pudo a ver arruinado.  
  
Eso es lo que he aprendido, después de haberlo hecho, comprendí que no es nada fácil, pero tampoco es bueno quedarse ahí sin seguir tu vida. Todos estos pensamientos, los pongo sobre papel, para que algún día, los vuelva a encontrar y para que sirva de lección y pueda reflexionar sobre esto, aunque naturalmente no he logrado descifrar si es por eso, o simplemente para desahogarme de todo lo que me he guardado para que no me vean como una persona débil que ha fracasado, aunque se que tal vez no puede ser llamado un fracaso, por que es tan natural, que el hombre sabiendo que amar a alguien es tan riesgoso, que deja huellas en tu vida, sin poder olvidarte de él o ella, lo sigue haciendo. Si lo pensamos por ese lado, también puede llegar a ser una tontería siendo tan ilógico, que han tratado de estudiarlo y de comprenderlo, llegando a la conclusión que es tan bello amar y ser amado, aún con sus consecuencias sean buenas o malas, el hombre lo seguirá haciendo por mucho tiempo. Porque eso es en lo que se basa para vivir, y evolucionar, o sencillamente para tener alguien a su lado y ser comprendido hasta cierta forma.  
Dejé el lápiz sobre el escritorio, mire la hoja que ahora se encontraba húmeda de las lágrimas que resbalaron por mi mejilla. Es algo que aún no puedo controlar, es tan difícil para mí poder aceptar que cometí un error, y que aún no lo puedo olvidar. Me levanté aún temblando y con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Caminé lentamente al baño, me moje varias veces la cara, y traté de calmarme un poco.  
  
Mientras preparaba un fuerte café, pensaba en todo lo que había sido de mi vida después de salir de la escuela; recuerdo esa ingenuidad que todos los jóvenes tienen, y que yo tuve al igual que todos mis amigos y compañeros. En ese momento no veía las consecuencias que algunos de mis actos podían traer, o en lo difícil que sería vivir en compañía de los que quería, estando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en pleno poder. Lo sabía pero tal vez no lo quería aceptar, siempre viví en una fantasía, desde que esa carta llegó a mi puerta, sabía que todo mi mundo cambiaría, viviendo así en otro diferente al que todas las personas conocían como mundo real.  
  
Recuerdo que al terminar la escuela, siendo la primera en la generación, junto con mi.con el que fue mi peor enemigo, tenía grandes sueños a realizar, tenía toda mi vida arreglada, tenía a mis amigos, mi familia parecía realmente un cuento de hadas, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que encontrara un buen lugar en donde vivir, un trabajo estable y comenzaría mi vida en compañía del que entonces era mi novio. Tontamente di un paso en falso, y tomé la decisión incorrecta, sabiendo desde un principio que esa relación estaba prohibida, arruinando así mis planes y mi vida color de rosa.  
  
Regresé al escritorio en donde trabajaba mi columna para la revista en la que ahora trabajaba, no sabía como había llegado ahí, simplemente de una vida que pudo haber sido perfecta, se convirtió en una vida llena de recuerdos y de dolor, sin poder regresar al que en ese entonces era mi mundo. Me sentía mal de haber arruinado mi vida, de la vergüenza que me daba, mirar a los ojos, a la única persona que sé, ahora, que me amó y que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar a mi lado y que yo, tontamente le di la espalda, cambiándolo por alguien que me traicionó y que nunca fue sabio confiar en él. Pero yo incrédula confié ciegamente, como dicen el amor ciega. Y justamente eso fue lo que me pasó.  
  
Ahora les contaré lo que sucedió y tal vez ustedes podrán entender porque lo hice, yo aún no lo entiendo. De hecho es la primera vez que lo narro, pues nunca había tenido el valor de decirlo abiertamente, me encerraba yo sola, avergonzándome y culpándome del daño que había hecho no sólo a mí, si no a los que me rodeaban. Y ahora no cuento esto para que me tengan compasión, sino para reírme de mi misma y darme cuenta como un paso en falso puede cambiar tu vida por completo, y esperar así que pueda tener el valor para regresar y pedir perdón a aquella persona que creo, fue a la que más lastime, inconscientemente.  
  
Todo empezó en sexto año del colegio, habían pasado muchas cosas en el mundo mágico, el mago oscuro había cobrado más poder y el en el ambiente se percibía temor y desesperación por no poder hacer nada para remediarlo, aunque había dos opciones, unirte al lado oscuro, o dejarte morir, sencillamente. Ninguna de las dos era una opción elegible para gente.¿cómo decirlo?..¿normal?, claro lo digo así porque los pertenecientes a la casa, más racista si se puede llamar así, con un ego y orgullo que es casi imposible pasar desapercibido, claro hablo de la casa de Slytherin, bueno tal vez para ellos sea más fácil y "normal" unirse al lado oscuro y dañar a los demás para tener poder y riquezas.  
  
En fin, el año había comenzado, yo me sentí muy feliz, pues estaba en compañía de mis amigos y más porque me habían nombrado prefecta de mi casa, Gryffindor. Pero creo que lo que más me emocionaba era el hecho de seguir conviviendo con mis mejores amigos y saber que sólo faltaba un año para terminar nuestra educación en la magia todos juntos, pero claro, todos sabíamos, incluso nuestros padres y maestros, que eso no sería nada fácil y más para nuestra generación, pues convivíamos a diario con el niño que vivió. Y el mago oscuro aún seguía detrás de él, pero ahora no sólo de él si no de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Por eso era la situación más difícil, saber que acabando la escuela el mundo cambiaría de color de rosa, a ser un poco más.oscuro y difícil para todos. Pero jamás imaginé que pudiera ser tan doloroso, este al que muchos llaman mundo real. Más bien creía que a pesar de todos los problemas que había, podríamos seguir conviviendo en paz y en tanta felicidad, poniendo a prueba todo por lo que habíamos luchado durante estos 5 largos años.  
  
Recuerdo que eran los primeros días de octubre, todos los alumnos estaban más relajados después de haber estado un mes en el lugar más seguro, y también por el hecho de que empezaban las actividades que tanto nos gustaban hacer. Los juegos de Quidditch, las salidas a Hogsmeade, las diferentes clases, libros .todo era bueno, incluso ver diario a esas odiadas personas, creo que después de tanto te acostumbras hasta insultarlo se te hace tan normal, que de repente llega a ser aburrido, pero no me puedo quejar eran muy buenas las peleas que Malfoy ocasionaba. Aún estando yo a su lado, se peleaba hasta con la estatua. Si así es, Draco y yo estuvimos 3 largos años de nuestras vidas juntos. Es algo que suena extraño aún cuando lo trato de entender y lo repito una y otra vez, y francamente no se como ocurrió, pero recuerdo que esos momentos que pasamos juntos en el colegio fueron mágicos, lástima que todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.  
  
"¡Hermione! ¿Qué nunca te cansas de estudiar?" era la voz de Parvati Patil, me llamaba desde la entrada de la sala común. Cerré el libro que leía y le dirigí una amplia sonrisa, ella se acercó junto con Lavender Brown y Ginny Weasley, que ahora se juntaba con nosotros también.  
  
"Es sólo que tengo que estar al tanto, con esto de ser prefecta nunca acaba el trabajo"  
  
"Vamos Herm, no seas exagerada, además hoy es sábado y no te perderás la salida a Hogsmeade, vamos a hacer una pequeña reunión todos los Gryffindors de 5, 6 y 7 en las tres escobas" Dijo Ginny emocionada de poder juntarse con nosotras  
  
" sí Hermione, no te vamos a perdonar que te quedes aquí sin divertirte y sin ver a tantos guapos" al fin habló Lavender, que ya sabía que no podía tardar mucho en mencionar a los chicos, aunque parecía haber olvidado el maquillaje, pues siempre hablaba de eso.  
  
"¿Qué guapos? Todos los guapos de Gryffindor ya se han ido" dije al fin con una risa de burla, mirando a las tres chicas que me veían sorprendidas  
  
"¡Por favor, esa ni tu te la creíste! Sabemos que te gusta el chico de 7, Adam.bueno como se llame.él va a estar ahí" dijo Parvati tratando de sonar convincente  
  
"¡Ya sabes que no me gusta.!"  
  
"Bueno aunque no vayas a ver a alguien en especial Herm, queremos que vayas, al igual que Ron ..." hizo una pausa y luego recordó "y Harry por supuesto"  
  
"mm..¿cómo se te pudo olvidar el amor de tu vida?" dijo Lavender sorprendida, me miró de nuevo y jalándome del brazo me llevó escaleras arriba, gritando "No te preocupes yo te ayudare a maquillarte y arreglarte para que te veas muy bien." Dijo al fin el tan esperado comentario por todas, que al escucharlo empezamos a reír.  
Después de una hora de estar todas en una misma habitación, arreglándonos para salir, y vernos bien. Los chicos llamaron a la puerta pidiendo que saliéramos rápidamente para que los de Slytherin no ganaran las mesas más amplias y nos arruinarán el plan.  
  
Al llegar allá, había varios alumnos en Honeydukes y muy pocos en las tres escobas, pero sin duda, tenía que haber de Slytherin arruinando el día. Al entrar, primero pasaron los de 7ª para poder apartar las mesas más grandes, mientras que nosotros, los de 6ª estábamos encargados de las bebidas, y los de 5ª de los dulces y comida en general. Yo entré como siempre junto con Harry y Ron al final, íbamos hablando animadamente de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que ahora era bien impartida por el verdadero Ojoloco Moody. Cuando entramos, divisamos tres grandes mesas llenas de puros alumnos de Gryffindor, y vi a Lavender saludándome con la mano, indicándome que había dejado un asiento vacío al lado de Adam, y dos más para Harry y Ron, así que decidí adelantarme, porque los demás se habían quedado hablando con otros alumnos de Hufflepuff. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la mesa, alguien me interceptó, tirándome encima un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
"Ay perdón sangre sucia, no te había visto parada ahí, bueno.no afecta mucho la mancha, de todos modos nadie se fija en ti." Una voz, arrogante y odiosa, era la que me decía esto, por más de cinco años la odie, y por 3 más la soporte, terminando odiándola de nuevo.  
  
"Eres un idiota Malfoy, como se nota que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, como no tienes amigos con quien estar, vienes aquí para ver si te hago caso ¿no?"  
  
"¡Ja! Claro Granger, ya quisieras que estuviera aquí contigo. ¿Y dónde están tus dos grandes defensores, Potty y Weasly?" Draco miraba alrededor buscando a Harry y Ron, yo no podía más del enojo, y le di una fuerte patada en la pierna (N/A: noo!!!!! Pobre de él!)  
  
"Esto va por decirles así a mis amigos, y otra por molestarme tanto, eres un verdadero estúpido Malfoy, no se como puedes llevar la insignia de prefecto, ni siquiera porque estas en Hogwarts" y lo volví a patear  
  
Draco se tuvo que acercar a una mesa para sentarse, porque no podía mantener el equilibrio, lo miré con tanto odio, y había hecho tal escándalo, que yo ni me había dado cuenta todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio, mirándonos. Rápidamente llegaron Ron y Harry :  
  
"¿Estas bien Hermione?" preguntó Ron tomándome de un brazo, lo miré y le dirigí una sonrisa asintiendo levemente. Realmente la situación me había afectado bastante y no quería que todos se dieran cuenta que me había lastimado lo que me había dicho Malfoy.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron me llevaban a la mesa, miré hacia atrás en dónde había sucedido todo, y donde ahora se encontraba un chico que antes había sido tan orgulloso y tan fuerte que jamás había dejado ver una mirada de desconcierto como en la de esta ocasión. Si, así es, el orgulloso, guapo y rico Slytherin, tenía una mirada de desconcierto en sus fríos ojos grises, que jamás pensé ver el día en que eso sucediera, realmente, él creía que yo no me iba a defender, como si fuera una estúpida. Pero debo aceptar que esa mirada que me dirigía, me daba cierta ternura, lo que hizo que mi conciencia, estuviera arrepintiéndose el resto del día.  
  
Al llegare por la tarde al castillo, su mirada aún me asechaba y me molestaba. Así que decidí salir a caminar sola, poniendo como pretexto que iba a la biblioteca a buscar cierta información, así ni Harry, ni mucho menos Ron (que todo el día se la paso protegiéndome hasta porque la mosca volaba) me acompañarían.  
  
Caminé lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, ahora estaban oscuros y silenciosos, Iba llegando a la biblioteca, entré y saludé como siempre, amigablemente a la Sra. Pince. Llegué a un estante de Historia de la magia, y comencé a buscar con la mirada un libro interesante que ocupara mi mente durante lo que restaba del día. Cuando estaba dispuesta a tomar un libro del librero. Una mano, pálida y fría me tomó de la muñeca. Miré hacia el lugar donde estaba parada aquella persona que me tomaba fuertemente de la mano, como queriendo decir, 'de aquí no te vas' pero al mismo tiempo diciendo ' ni se te ocurra hablar'. Era Malfoy, quien más podría ser. Me miró con sus ojos fríos y grises. Había algo diferente en ellos esa noche, me llamó mucho la atención saber que era, lo que los hacía parecer tan diferentes. Parecía que Malfoy no fuera el mismo Slytherin malo y arrogante que había sido todos esos años, algo mágico paso, es difícil describirlo y mucho más recordarlo, me duele tanto, y a la ves cuando lo recuerdo me dan esas típicas cosquillas en el estómago.  
  
"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Mal.." no pude terminar la oración, pues Draco puso su dedo índice, sobre mis labios, indicando que no era prudente hablar en ese momento. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba yo. Estaba tan nerviosa, su presencia me hacia temblar, mi corazón estaba apunto de salirse de mi cuerpo, era una sensación de no saber lo que estaba sucediendo, ni lo que pudiera suceder después. Lo único que pude escuchar, porque lo susurró casi imperceptible fue:  
  
"Eres mala Granger" y sin más se acercó y puso sus labios sobre los míos, en un ambiente lleno de magia, confusión y ese beso desprendía, en lugar de amor y ternura como debieran ser todos, más bien era entre encanto, odio y pasión. Pero no hice nada para detenerlo, al principio traté de separarme de él, pero mientras continuaba, era una acción involuntaria, que me hacia querer más. Y justo cuando parecía ser un sueño, abrí los ojos, para bajar a la realidad. Me separé rápidamente de Draco, mirando hacia atrás de él. Había cometido la peor estupidez del mundo. Ron estaba parado ahí viéndonos con asombro e incredulidad.  
  
***  
  
N/A: Bueno final del primer capítulo!! Por favor dejen sus reviews!! Porque son muy importantes, diganme la verdad!! Que les pareció que le falta, que le pongo que le quito etc. 


	2. Mentiras

Hola de nuevo yo...perdón por la tardanza pero en la escuela me dejaban muchas cosas que hacer...espero les guste este capítulo, me tarde ojala lo aprecien porfavor dejen reviewwwww!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada todos los lugares y personajes son de J.K Rowling....  
  
Memorias de una vida  
  
By Ginny Malfoy  
  
Capítulo 2 "Mentiras"  
  
. Y justo cuando parecía ser un sueño, abrí los ojos, para bajar a la realidad. Me separé rápidamente de Draco, mirando hacia atrás de él. Había cometido la peor estupidez del mundo. Ron estaba parado ahí viéndonos con asombro e incredulidad.  
  
Alejé rápidamente a Malfoy, quien a su vez, al ver mi cara, volteó hacia la dirección de mi mirada. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si quiera que era lo que había sucedido, solamente que había hecho algo que ninguno de los tres presentes en la habitación esperaba que sucediera. Ahora comprendo perfectamente bien porque fue la expresión de Ron, sólo hasta ahora lo he logrado entender, y me duele infinitamente. Miré a Malfoy, el sonreía maliciosamente y miraba con orgullo y desprecio a Ron, como tratando de decir que él era superior a los demás, la típica mirada de un Slytherin. Ron salió de la habitación, y yo no pude hacer nada más que mirar a Malfoy con cierto odio, susurrar, tan bajo que me fue muy difícil saber si lo había dicho o si sólo lo había pensado:  
  
"¡que idiota!" y salí rápidamente de la biblioteca dejando a Malfoy con su mirada triunfante y típica.  
  
Salí al pasillo, y miré a ambos lados, buscando a mi mejor amigo, para tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que no iría directamente a la sala común, sería muy incómodo para él, tendría que estar solo para pensar bien las cosas, o eso era lo que solía hacer. Caminé rápidamente, hacia la entrada del colegio. Me detuve frente a las enromes puertas. No sabía si tendría que salir, dudé un momento y en cuanto estaba dispuesta a salir, escuché una voz que venía detrás de mí.  
  
"¡Hermione! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!" era Ginny se veía roja como un rábano, porque al parecer había estado corriendo. Pero yo realmente no le preste mucha atención en ese momento, pues me interesaba encontrar a Ron para tratar de explicarle. Aunque, bueno ¿explicar qué?.... una confusión si se puede llamar así.  
  
"¿No has visto a Ron por aquí?" seguí buscando con la mirada en los corredores cercanos, por si llegaba a verlo, pero fue inútil, no estaba por ningún lado cerca de donde estábamos nosotros, o por lo menos no en ese momento. Ginny parecía confundida.  
  
"Ahora no, lo vi hace unos 10 minutos en la sala común, pero salió a buscarte. Tenía que decirte de la carta de Harry. Aunque no se mucho, porque no me quisieron decir ninguno de los dos. ¿No te encontró? Bueno.obviamente no, si me estas preguntando por él."  
  
"¿Carta? ¿Qué carta?... bueno no importa, ¿en dónde esta Harry?" miré desconcertada a la pelirroja (sin darme cuenta que la había interrumpido), quien también me veía como tratando de preguntarme que demonios estaba pasando.  
  
"ah.claro esta en la sala común, y supongo que mi hermano debe de estar ahí, querían enseñarte la dichosa carta, para que la leyeran todos juntos." Dudó un momento, sabía que algo me pasaba y quería preguntarme, pero parecía no hallar las palabras correctas.  
  
"¿Pasa algo Herm? Es sólo que, bueno te ves preocupada."  
  
"No, descuida, no es nada, tengo que regresar a..la.biblioteca por mis cosas, y en seguida iré a la sala común. Gracias Gin." Caminé rápidamente en dirección contraria a la biblioteca para seguir mi búsqueda, aunque sabía que no lo encontraría, tendría que intentarlo.  
  
Después de haber dado tantas vueltas por los pasillos buscando a Ron, regresé a la biblioteca, y por un momento creí que podría hablar a Malfoy, y si se daba la ocasión también podría pegarle, pero no estaba ahí.  
  
Así que decidí mejor regresar a la sala común para no hacer esperar a Harry y para esperar a Ron, simplemente para aclarar las cosas. Pero había algo que aún me mantenía ocupada, era esa extraña sensación cuando te sucede algo y aún estando conciente sabes que no fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. Y claro, me refiero al beso, a un estúpido beso que al principio comenzó como para molestar, creía yo, y después se convirtió en esa pasión y amor que muchos buscan por años, para después terminar de nuevo, paradójicamente con un beso de odio y amargura.  
  
Llegué a la sala común, entré lentamente buscando a mis dos amigos pero sólo vi a uno de ellos, Harry, sentado en una mesa cercana al fuego, parecía distraído, las llamas de la chimenea lo absorbían por completo, parecía que su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente parecía vagar por los pasillos del castillo o en otro lado. Sólo esperaba que Ron no le hubiera dicho nada aún y que por esa razón estuviera así. Me acerqué lentamente y me senté a su lado, le dirigí una sonrisa y pregunté:  
  
"¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Estas bien?" Miré a mi amigo, después me llamó la atención el pedazo de papel que detenía en sus manos, sabía que no era mi pequeño problema lo que lo mantenía así, si no más bien, la carta que Ginny había mencionado anteriormente.  
  
"Sirius" fue lo único que susurró después de estar, en un incómodo y largo silencio, que fue muy raro, a decir verdad, obviamente no podía hacer nada, porque sabía que Harry se molestaría, así que mejor esperé a que él me lo dijera cuando estuviera listo. "El ministerio lo ha estado buscando, al parecer no falta mucho para que lo encuentren; no habían muchos detalles en la carta, pero.tengo miedo Herm.podría significar que."  
  
"Harry, Sirius va a estar bien, se que.bueno, el es inocente y .lo podrán comprobar no hay mucho que podamos hacer, más que esperar" Tomé la carta de las manos de Harry, era cierto parecía que Sirius estaba escondido en un lugar oscuro, pues la letra estaba chueca y el papel muy sucio. No daba muchos detalles, pero parecía que no quería preocupar a Harry.  
  
Ciertamente no sabia con seguridad si Sirius estaría bien por más tiempo, ni que lo declararían inocente como le había dicho a Harry (para tranquilizarlo), pero era algo que todos, en ese momento esperábamos. Y que pocos meses después se resolvió dejándolo en libertad una vez comprobando que Colagusano seguía vivo. Pero eso no entra en mi historia.  
  
Los días siguientes, fue muy difícil para mi poder hablar con Ron, nunca estaba solo y cuando lo estaba me evadía de la manera más sutil que uno se pueda imaginar, Harry aún no sabía de lo sucedido en la biblioteca, pero se había dado cuenta que algo había pasado, porque la forma de actuar de Ron cuando yo llegaba era diferente a la de siempre, aunque hasta cierto punto, Harry lo había interpretado, distinto a como uno se hubiera imaginado: 'porque tu presencia lo pone nervioso Herm, todos ya sabemos sólo tu pareces no darte cuenta que algo quiere decirte desde hace tiempo', esa era su respuesta, no me molestaba, pero me incomodaba pensar en eso.  
  
Pasó una semana, y vinieron los exámenes de antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno, lo que me hizo aún más alejarme de Ron y Harry, pues me mantenía ocupada en la biblioteca estudiando, lo que me absorbía en la totalidad. Por otra parte, también había querido encontrar a Malfoy, me debía demasiadas explicaciones, pero al parecer, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pues cada que me acercaba, se burlaba de mí como era su mala costumbre. También no había podido, hablar con él, los exámenes y las tareas eran algo que sabía que no solamente me mantenían ocupada a mí sino que a él también.  
  
Los días pasaron y por más que intentaba hablar con Ron, cuando lo encontraba solo en la sala común; porque Harry iba a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, era una situación bastante difícil, me parecía raro que aún no hubiera dicho nada, pero era mejor, aunque no me gustaba estar mintiéndole a Harry. Cada que me acercaba a su lado para explicarme, se daba media vuelta y se iba sin dirigirme ni siquiera una mirada, ¡nada! Así pasaron varias semanas, no recuerdo con exactitud cuantas, pero fueron demasiadas contando la de los exámenes, que parecían eternas. Ron se mostraba muy frío hacía mí como si fuera una molestia para él, las únicas veces que me hablaba era estando cerca de Harry, pero no hablaba mucho, inclusive con Harry (estando yo presente) era un tanto indiferente.  
  
Al terminar los exámenes, el sábado había un partido importante de Quidditch para el que Harry estaba entrenando, y sabía que ese podía ser el momento preciso para hablar con Ron o con Malfoy si se daba la oportunidad. Hasta había comenzado a pensar en hablar con Harry, pues no quería seguir ocultándole nada, pero eso era la parte más difícil, no sabía que le diría..había pensando en algo como: 'Hola Harry,¿ sabes hace como 1 mes me besé con tu peor enemigo? Sí con Malfoy, nada más venía a decirte eso para que no hubiera ningún secreto.¡Suerte en el partido!' Claro no sería algo que le encantaría escuchar, así que descarte esa opción. Y preferí esperar a que tuviera la oportunidad para explicarlo todo, coherentemente.  
  
El viernes anterior a ese partido, había decidido buscar a Ron y evitar conflictos el día del partido, pero como de costumbre no lo encontré. Regresé a la sala común abatida y subí directamente hacia mi habitación, sin dirigir ni una mirada a cualquiera que estuviera ahí. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, la habitación estaba vacía, lo que era mucho mejor. Me recosté sobre mi cama viendo hacia el techo. Sabía que me encontraba en una situación bastante difícil, y era desesperante saberlo, no podía creer que llevaba un largo mes sin hablar de eso con nadie, si quiera para que me lo pudiera sacar de la cabeza, porque realmente era algo que me incomodaba y me molestaba. Necesitaba arreglar la situación con Ron y más que nada tenía que responder todas las preguntas que ese día habían surgido.  
  
Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado, el sonido de la puerta hizo que me incorporara y mirara hacia ella, Ginny asomaba su cabeza desde el otro lado de esta.  
  
"Hola Herm, ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó tímidamente  
  
"Claro Gin, me alegra verte, no hemos podido hablar como antes." Ginny entró y se sentó a un lado mío sobre la cama.  
  
"Quería hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte..y bueno," se detuvo y me miró, supongo que en esos momentos debía tener una mirada de desconcierto y desesperación que al final completó: "También es que. he notado que, bueno últimamente mi hermano ha estado muy distante, con Harry y más contigo, y realmente quería saber ¿qué demonios esta pasando?" Me miró con curiosidad, realmente no sabía si decirle todo o también mentirle.  
  
Pero ya era demasiado; ya eran demasiadas preguntas sin responder, eran demasiados enredos, demasiadas mentiras, y realmente no quería seguir agrandando el problema. Así que le terminé contando toda la historia; lo que había pasado el día de la biblioteca y lo poco que había intentado hacer por hablar con Ron, y más con Draco. Por un momento creí que Ginny se enojaría conmigo y nunca más volvería a hablar, pero se me había olvidado que como mi mejor amiga, era muy comprensible, aunque debo admitir que fui una tonta por no haberlo contado antes, pues no habría hecho tan grande esta simple confusión y la hubiera arreglado.  
  
Su respuesta fue una mirada desafiante, pues si al principio se enojo, por no habérselo contado primero, lo que platicamos esa noche me ayudó mucho para ser sincera. Fue algo, como el apoyo que había necesitado desde hace mucho, pues necesitaba sacarlo de mi mente.  
  
"Herm.en primera ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho?! Soy tu mejor amiga, te vi después de lo sucedido y ¡ni así me lo dijiste! Qué decepción soy tu mejor amiga y yo ni en cuenta de lo sucedido." Se detuvo, bajó la mirada, lo que me asustó y luego cuando la volví a mirar, había una sonrisa que en ese momento me hizo sentir mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. "ah..si y en segunda. no entiendo ¿por qué sucedió eso? ¡Digo es Malfoy!...además como le pudiste hacer esto a mi hermano.?" esto último lo dijo en susurró, y yo no pude coordinar en ese momento lo que había dicho, más bien me quedé en las primeras líneas de su comentario al contestarle..  
  
"No lo sé Ginny, todo sucedió tan rápido que no tengo ni idea de que..espera.q dijiste al último" ahí fue cuando reaccioné y de hecho en ese preciso instante no lo entendí si no hasta mucho tiempo después. Si la verdad es que para esas cuestiones siempre fui muy despistada, y más si yo sentía algo por una persona y pensaba que no sería correspondida, no me fijaba mucho en sus acciones n i sus comentarios hacia mí. Y después de mi comentario tan despistado, Ginny sólo agregó:  
  
"Lo único que dije fue.¿Y cómo fue el beso?" Después de eso, me detuve, no había tenido nada de tiempo para preocuparme y pensar realmente cómo había sido, simplemente lo ..mmm.había olvidado, creo.  
  
"ay Ginny.yo.no significó nada para mí." que mentira acababa de decir.una más a la larga lista de ese año "Y estoy segura que para él tampoco" Al final de la larga discusión sobre que tal besaba y todo lo que le había sucedido a mi amiga, su conclusión fue.  
  
"Mira Hermione, como tu mejor amiga, y como hermana de Ron que fue el afectado en esta ocasión" hubo una risa por aquel comentario, luego de nuevo agregó "Has hecho esta confusión como tu la llamas, en un enorme problema, y creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a buscar a Ron en este momento y sin importar que no quiera escuchar le digas lo que necesites aclarar, al final él siempre escucha, aunque él quiera aparentar que no. Y a Harry, no sé tal vez si se lo digas hoy, mañana en el partido se desquite con Malfoy y si corremos con suerte lo mande a la enfermería" volvió a reír, y cuando se calmó nada más dijo 've a buscarlos'. Sin más, esa conversación que sólo te da una amiga que te entiende y escucha, se había convertido en el valor que una tarde en la biblioteca se había ido de mí, se había escapado, haciendo que mi vida cambiara.  
  
Salí sin mirar atrás de la sala común, ahora nadie ni nada podría detenerme. Caminé por todos los pasillos y no había encontrado a Ron, y al final recordé que podría estar con Harry, pues hoy tendría reunión con el equipo de Quidditch, para el gran juego del día siguiente.  
  
Al llegar alas grandes e imponentes puertas del colegio, una voz me detuvo, por segunda vez.  
  
"Espero que no haya sido un buen beso para ti.nada más quiero saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" era Ron que estaba sentado, recargado sobre la pared, mirándome confundido y a la vez, no puedo decir con seguridad si de decepción.  
  
"Ron.mira escucha.no .no es lo que pareció.es sólo que." la verdad no sabía que decir, en el momento en que sucedió, no lo pude detener, y mientras sucedía tampoco. Tampoco había logrado entender como pasó ni porque, solamente pasó, pero no sabía ni como reaccionaría Ron, ni como decirle justo esto. Así que traté de explicarlo. "Es difícil de decir, porque ni yo se que sucedió.yo estaba buscando un libro para entretenerme, y de pronto Malfoy apareció y sin más me.besó y yo..."  
  
"¿Y tú Hermione? No me digas que no lo evitaste, porque por lo que yo vi, lo estabas disfrutando y mucho."  
  
"¡Ron, escúchame, si es cierto, no lo evite! Pero me conoces, y sabes que nunca en toda mi vida lo hubiera hecho por mi misma, él me besó, y fue una sorpresa para mí, que no lo pude evitar porque no me lo esperaba, no pude reaccionar. Es más ni siquiera sé porque sucedió todo. No quiero que te enojes, por una estupidez como esta. No significó nada, y lo sabes, además viste la cara de Malfoy, sólo lo hizo para molestar." Miré unos segundos a mi amigo, después de haber descrito lo sucedido, su expresión cambió como si le hubieran dicho el resultado de un examen tan difícil que él no supiera como saldría. Exactamente así fue su reacción, de alivio, aún seguía molesto, pero en el fondo, yo sabía que lo hacia para protegerme, y me perdonaría porque confiaba en mí sabiendo que Malfoy no era nada para mí. Se acercó a donde estaba yo, y me dirigió una leve sonrisa, y después un fuerte abrazo.  
  
"Me alegra escuchar que no fue nada Herm. Ahora supongo que no querrás que Harry se entere o ¿sí?"  
  
"Bueno Ron, creo que si se lo digo se enojaría, al igual si no se lo digo, pero se lo explicaré. Además, Harry es, como tú, mi mejor amigo, y no le puedo ocultar nada, y menos algo que no significó nada." Los dos acordamos decirle a Harry lo sucedido, después de todo sólo había sido un beso que no había significado nada. O al menos eso pensaba en el momento. Pues me había dejado tan confundida lo que había sucedido. No era nada fácil de asimilar.  
  
Después de todo creo que esa fue la mentira más grande que agregué a la lista.  
  
~~~~  
  
N/A: Yyy el final....perdón se que no es tan largo como quería pero ya lo quería publicar, por favor dejen sus comentarios pq para mi son lo mas importante!! 


End file.
